Cinna & effie's baby in the time of utter boredom
by JabberJabberJay
Summary: Haha just to say this is not as huger gamy as it looks ? I didn't intend to publish this I just wrote it in the middle of my German revision i will continue on my next boring piece of of homework (this is actually how i think no joke) enjoy !


Ich whonewohne in einem Einfamilienhaus am Sstradtrand. Die Gegend ist schshmutzig. Es gibt eine kuche eine wohnezimmer zwieei badezimmer und funf schlafzimmer. Ich finde miene Hhaus prima .

Fruher habe ich einem kleinen Einfamilienhaus gewohnt . Die umgebung war nett. mein schlafzimmer war klein und warm. Die wande waren blau und die teppich war blau . Es war gut weil es hublisch war.

Ich wede in Durham wohnen. Ich mochte in einem Doppelhaus mit meiner familie wohnen. Ich werde neben einen park. mein Schlafzimmer wird gross und es wird einen Ferneseher und ein Bett haben Es wird super sein.

..

Mein Traumhaus ware in hatte zehn Schlafzimmer ein grosses schwimbad und ein kino damit ich filme sehen konnte und einen klienen batmintonplatz .Taylor launtner ware meine butler. das ware super

Ich wohne in einem Einfamilienhaus am stadtrand. Die Gegend ist nett. Es gibt eine kuche ein wohnezimmer zwei badezimmer und funf schlafzimmer. Ich finde meine haus prima.

Farher habe ich in einen klienen Doppelhaus wohnen . Die umgebung war nett. meine Schlafzimmer war kliene und warm. Die Wander waren war blau und die teppich war blau. Es war gut weil es nett war.

Ich werde in Durham wohnen. Ich mochte in einen doppelhaus mit mein familie. Ich werde neben einen schlafzimmer werde gross und habe einen fernsehe und bett. Ware

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha h lol this is so bad it is verging on funny

Ok its not funny anymore

Hey cool look at the smiley I am just going : ( and it goes (without the space)

Looooooool haha :0 ;) :o hmm guess not

¬¬¬ no fish either 3 or hearts

Even wrighting this is boring

Lanngweilig Annenyeux oh no DIFFERENT LANGUAGES !

its worse then cinna and effie AND there baby

I wonder what that would look like

The nightmares THE NIGHTMAAAARES !

I am now scarred for life

yey go me

I wonder what that banna nut is ?

How do you spell banna ? banana ah good 'owl spell check

Bluerg booooooooring haha

Im cold I am like the snowman of that film . . .

God I miss tv

Why bother with the dots between t.v and why the capital TV

I guess we will never no by that I mean I will never know

Hey yellow … would you look at that its sooo . bright . shiny kina

In a weird kinda way

If I was standing I would be walking towards the light haha

Like a moth lol I should be a comedian not a camelion cos I hate flys

They eat poo and lizards eat flys

Camma camma camma camma camma comidian

Or my own version

Korma korma korma korma korma cuuuuuryyyyyy

Thank you

Thank you very much !

Hey I am better then Elton john

For I am original !

Oh man the bordom its like the fun has been stolen .

But by who ?

Well not by me I am the victim of this horrendous crime.

Felony even!

Haha funny funny mim

Go emperor mim

Woo I love me

It's a love hate situation

I think I am bi

Bipolar that is.

lol got you again

But seriously :P hmm guess no sticky out tounge either

Oh lord the bordom !

I hate school . .

I mean it is just sooooooooo boring

And the homework I am soooooo sick of this

Im so tired I might cry

Is that normal ?

Am I normal ?

I remember that of charlottes winter tennis day . . .

Even that was boring

Is everything boring ?

No

Chocolate is never boring . . all those different types . .

Mmmmmm

Things that make you go mmm (song of the advert )

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah

I am going crazy with bordem and I have English homework

and I need to go in the bath

I want some chocolate

I am now stressed

Urgh nothing worse then being bored stressed & tires

Tires ? I ment tired . see nothing worse . . unless a world without

Chocolate cos effie and cinnas baby eat it all

Tssssssssss. there .

There goes my mind

Yey

The joy

The unrelentled bordem

GO AWAY BORDEM

I HATE YOU !

Cool red . . . its dark .

I am now thirsty

Like a vampire

Haha unrelenteld lol unrelentles hahaha

I hate this im borrred boooored

Haha I am now a goat

Hahah I meant ghost

Hehe funny stuff mim

I love mim

For I am mim

I know I know

I will sign autographs later

a.k.a never

a.k.a hehe

sound like pac-man

wakka wakka wakka

aka aaka aka

what a waste of paper

oh no wait

im not printing this

hahahahaha sukkas !

or bazinga as Sheldon would say

all hail the amazing sheldor !

I aspire to . . .

Ahhhhhhhh a wasp !

Oh god get it away from me ! ihfvqeknckwd

Im bored

So so bored

I shall make up a name for how bored I am . .

Hummk

Yes that is my name for how bored I am

(very very very very bored)

ahhhhhhhhhhh

the picture of cinna and effies baby

im scared

I am now :

Tired

Scarred

Scared

Hungry (for chocolate)

Thirsty (like a vampire)

And most of all I am BORED

That is how bored I am

I could have used a lovely bright colour

But I am so bored I have used gray

How is gray the wrong way to spell grey ?

Oh

I get it now . . .

Im so bored I now know how to spell grey

Oh god what is happening

Im so bored watching paint dry would be the funniest thing I have done today

Haha

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TODAY TO MAKE YOU FEEEEEL PROUD ?

You know that song

Do you want to know the answer to that song ?

I do

It is . . .

NOTHING, nothing what so ever

Im going now .

TOODLES

(Even that word was boring !)


End file.
